Iolaus
|-|Young Iolaus= |-|Iolaus= Summary Iolaus of Thebes is a regular character on the television show, Hercules: The Legendary Journeys, played by Michael Hurst. He is the best friend of the demigod Hercules, and grew up with him in the same village. They went to Cheiron's Academy together, fought in their first war together, and have been traveling Greece to deal with monsters, warlords, gods and demons together ever since. By the age of two, Iolaus was stealing cookies from local vendors. This was the start of his boyhood troubles where he broke the law. His past as a thief has, as shown in one episode, kept him from obtaining a job. As a teenager, Iolaus trained at Cheiron's Academy. It was there that he met Hercules and Jason of Corinth. This training coupled with 'old hunter's tricks' gave him the talents that enabled him to become a hero. The tricks involved things like slowing down his heart beat and picking locks. It became a habit for him to say "old hunters' tricks" after using one of his skills (many times he and Hercules would jinx this since they both knew he would say it). He was very fond of festivals and women, the latter of which led him into attempting a romantic relationship with Xena; little did he know that she used him only to get to Hercules. In one HTLJ and XWP crossover, Gabrielle and Iolaus both flirted with each other and even kissed, but nothing became of the encounter. At one point Iolaus was approached by Aphrodite, Athena and Artemis to judge which of the three of them was the most beautiful. Artemis offered to make Iolaus the greatest warrior in the world if he chose her, Athena offered to make him the smartest man in the world, and Aphrodite offered him an apple which would make any woman fall in love with him. He chose Aphrodite but accidentally used the apple to make Thera fall in love with him just before she was to be married. Luckily, Hercules was able to put an end to the spell (HTLJ "The Apple"). Iolaus' great-grandmother Althea had a relationship with King Agoraphobius of Attica. Their union created a new line in Iolaus' family that ended with King Orestes; a cousin of Iolaus' who looked identical to him. Iolaus briefly took his cousin's place as King when his life was in danger, so that he could be crowned king of Attica and marry Niobe. During his short time in Attica, Iolaus and Niobe fell in love. They were unable to remain together but always held a special place for one another in their hearts (HTLJ "King For A Day"). Powers and Stats Tier: 9-C Name: Iolaus of Thebes, Shorty Origins: Hercules: The Legendary Journeys Gender: Male Age: Teens (YH), appears to be in his late 30s; lived until 100 (HTLJ) Classification: Human Warrior, Argonaut Powers and Abilities: Slightly superhuman strength, speed, and durability, skilled warrior and martial artist, for one episode had precognitive abilities, some resistance to possession (fought against Dahak's control of his body and soul somewhat successfully) Attack Potency: Street level Speed: Superhuman (caught a dagger thrown by Xena) Range: Extended melee range with sword, dozens of metres with arrows Durability: Street level Lifting Strength: Superhuman Striking Strength: Street Class Stamina: Superhuman Standard Equipment: His sword, bow and arrows Intelligence: Fairly intelligent, has years of combat experience fighting alongside Hercules, and has conversed with the gods on a relatively routine basis. Weaknesses: Easy to seduce Gallery File:Kid_iolaus.jpg|Young Iolaus in "Hercules and the Amazon Women" File:Apple_06.jpg|As the Greatest Hero in the World in "The Apple" File:King_for_day_05.jpg|As King Orestes in "King For A Day" Others Notable Victories: Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Characters Category:TV Characters Category:Live-Action Characters Category:Hercules/Xenaverse Category:Sword Users Category:Bow Users Category:Humans Category:Teenagers Category:Kings Category:Male Characters Category:Heroes Category:Good Characters Category:Protagonists Category:Tier 9 Category:Martial Artists Category:Adults Category:Warriors Category:Adventurers Category:Revived Characters Category:Sidekicks